njpw1972fandomcom-20200213-history
Wrestle Kingdom 13
Wrestle Kingdom 13 Wrestle Kingdom 13 in Tokyo Dome is an upcoming professional wrestling event promoted by New Japan Pro-Wrestling(NJPW). The event will take place on January 4, 2019, at the Tokyo Dome in Tokyo, Japan. It will be the 28th January 4 Tokyo Dome Show, which is NJPW's biggest annual event and has been called "the largest wrestling show in the world outside of the United States" and the "Japanese equivalent to the Super Bowl". Background Wrestle Kingdom 13 was officially announced on August 12, 2018, during the finals of the 2018 G1 Climax. Storylines Wrestle Kingdom 13 will feature professional wrestling matches that involve different wrestlers from pre-existing scripted feuds and storylines. Wrestlers portray villains, heroes, or less distinguishable characters in the scripted events that built tension and culminated in a wrestling match or series of matches. On August 12, 2018, Hiroshi Tanahashi defeated Kota Ibushi in the finals to win the 2018 G1 Climax. As is an annual tradition since the 2012 G1 Climax, the winner of the tournament receives the Tokyo Dome IWGP Heavyweight Championship challenge rights certificate, which grants them a guaranteed match at the next Wrestle Kingdom event for the IWGP Heavyweight Championship. On September 23, 2018, Tanahashi defeated Kazuchika Okada to keep his G1 Climax briefcase. On October 8, 2018, Tanahashi defeated Jay White to once again keeping his G1 Climax briefcase, whilst Kenny Omega defeated Kota Ibushi and Cody in a three-way match to retain the IWGP Heavyweight Championship, thus confirming the match. At New Year’s Dash!!, Chris Jericho attacked Tetsuya Naito. At Wrestling Hinokuni, Naito defeated Minoru Suzuki to win the IWGP Intercontinental Championship. On the Second Night of Wrestling Dontaku, Jericho returned to NJPW, attacking Naito. A match between the two was set up Dominion 6.9 in Osaka-jo Hall where Jericho beat Naito to win the Intercontinental Title. After Jericho beat Naito’s Los Ingobernables de Japon stablemate Evil at Power Struggle, Naito attacked Jericho after he continued assaulting Evil after the match was over. Naito challenged Jericho to a match, but Jericho refused another match between the two. Despite this a match was made between the two for the Intercontinental title was made. At Power Struggle, Guerrillas of Destiny and Robbie Eagles defeated KUSHIDA and Great Bash Heel when Taiji Ishimori hit KUSHIDA with his crutch. After the match, Ishimori held up KUSHIDA’s IWGP Junior Heavyweight Championship and challenged him backstage. At Power Struggle Roppongi 3K beat El Desperado and Yoshinobu Kanemaru and Bushi and Shingo Takagi in the Finals for the Super Junior Tag Tournament. With this win Roppongi 3K will got their shots at the IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship against Desperado and Kanemaru. However, Bushi and Takagi will also get title shots because of their victory over Roppongi 3K during the Super Junior Tag Tournament. At the Post-Wrestle Kingdom 12 Press Conference, Kazuchika Okada announces the newest member of Chaos as Jay White. During the press conference White expressed his ambitions towards Okada’s then IWGP Heavyweight Championship title and said that he wasn’t going to “fall in the background” like several other members of Chaos. In response to this, Okada said that Jay wasn’t on his level yet and that if they were to wrestle he’d realize that. Throughout, White’s time in Chaos he would pull for inter-faction matches even choosing fellow Chaos member Tomohiro Ishii as his pick for the New Japan Cup and urged him if he were to win to challenge Okada. He would also attack opponent before the match would start much to the chagrin of his teammates. On the first night of the G1 Climax, White would beat Okada through nefarious means such as knocking down the referee, using a chair, and hitting Okada with a low-blow. At Destruction in Kobe, Okada would lose a match for the Tokyo Dome Briefcase to Hiroshi Tanahashi. After the match, White would attack both Tanahashi and Okada, with Okada’s former manager Gedo joining White. At King of Pro-Wrestling, White would also lose a match for the Tokyo Dome Briefcase to Tanahashi. However, White would continue to assault Tanahashi after the match until Okada came to make the save and started attacking Gedo, this brought out Jado who tried to play peace-keeper, only for the Bullet Club to come out and attack Okada. White, Gedo, and Jado all joined Bullet Club that night. At Power Struggle, White challenged Okada to a match anytime anywhere and the match was soon made for Wrestle Kingdom. Matches